


January 9, 2005

by orphan_account



Category: DC Animated Universe (Timmverse), DCU
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:40:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 31
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28267764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: One smile appeared on Supergirl's face the minute she battled a Smallville villain under stars.





	January 9, 2005

I never created Superman TAS canon.

One smile appeared on Supergirl's face the minute she battled a Smallville villain under stars before Amos scowled and she recalled her bedtime.

THE END


End file.
